A new guardian
by Extrminate12
Summary: When the old guardian dies a new one is charged with keeping an eye on the girls of Sakamaki household. But ghosts, demons and other supernatural entities won't make it an easy ride. A gender bender fanfiction. Inspired by the series Supernatural.


Chapter 1- House call

A car cruised, and cruise it did smoothly going down the road with a gentle hum of the engine, the black muscle car was a sight to behold to anyone watching and would instantly get a turn of the head. The man inside had a pair of sun glasses on a black shirt and jeans tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in time with the music.

He noticed his stop and pulled onto the driveway of the impressive house, he feels like he'd been here before but maybe because he'd seen so many pictures of the place, but never of the people inside they didn't like their picture taken, understandable. He pulled up and took of his glasses to put them on the dashboard in front of him and just took a few moments to appreciate the view, he then steeled himself and got out of his car, slamming the door shut.

He opened the boot and subconsciously listed off the things in there just in case and made sure his gun was fully loaded and ready to fire. He took note of the time and walked toward the door he was about to knock then remembered what his mentor told him 'knock then enter anyway, they never bloody answer the door' he steadily knocked then opened the door and let himself in.

He closed the door behind him and it slammed shut, the door itself was quite impressive but no where near as impressive as the entry room a chandelier hung form the ceiling and the room itself was massive, in the middle was a stair case which diverged to the left and the right.

He called out "hello" and stood there a few moments his eyes flying around the room taking note of everything his eyes suddenly landed on a girl asleep on a sofa across the room. He briskley walked up to her not being able to see her face. He had never seen her in real life only in pictures her skin is as pale as he imagined. He could tell who she was from her long reddish hair.

He considered waking her up but thought against it and started to walk further into the house when a voice called out "and who might you be."

He turned around to see the previously asleep girl wide awaken and looking at him with what he could only assume to be predatory eyes, he'd probably wear those eyes too if a stranger appeared in his house. "hello i'm your new guardian."

she cocked her head at me. "what happened to the old man."

"Died, natural causes. Time caught up with him." she snorted no I suppose she never has to worry about time does she. "I'm yuki, pleased to meat you Ayame."

"you know my name." she said studying me.

"yes I know all of your names makes things a lot smoother with the transfer, the church knew Dai was getting old so they charged me with preparations for his departure. Nice to finally meat one of you." i walked up to her and held out my hand, a gesture of goodwill if you like.

She looked at it for a moment then shook it slowly almost like she was worried about breaking it which she could easily.

When we had finished I asked "do you know where the others are? I would like to meat them all as well."

"we can summon them to the living room follow me." she quickly got up and started walking at a relaxed yet quick pace I kept up with her easily I wonder if this was a mini test to see how fast I was.

On the way there another girl appeared with glasses and short black hair. "Ayame whose our guest"

"our new guardian, can you get everyone to the living room so we can make introductions." the black haired girl looked me up and down studying me, nodded then suddenly left, so that was the speed of vampires no matter how many times I saw it, it always amazed me. "come on."

We walked into a room with 4 sofas looking into each other and a coffee table in the middle of them. With a spiral staircase in the corner of the room and a sort of balcony within the house overlooking the room itself. I had a massive fireplace with a painting hanging over it. Yuki stood in front of it and examined it, appreciating it.

"So this is him." a feminine voice rang out. Yuki turned around and noticed that all of the houses residents were now in the room the person who spoke had shoulder lengthened red hair with a hat on, sitting next to her was a girl with long red hair and next to her on the same sofa was another girl with short purple hair and a teddy in her lap.

In the back of the room was a girl with white hair glaring daggers at the only man. The girl with glasses was sitting down on a separate sofa to everyone else. And a girl with orange hair was next to the winder with eyes closed and headphones in his ears apart from her all of them were looking at Yuki with varying emotions and all were wearing black.

"nice to meat you all finally, I'm Yuki your new guardian from the church and I already know all of your names." to the girl with the hat "laito" to the girl with long hair "ayame" to the girl with purple hair "Kameko." to the girl with white hair. "Sumiko" to the girl with glasses "Rei." to the girl with headphones in "Suzu" to all of them "I'll be here for twenty four hours watching you interact with other humans if your following the rules your father put into place then you won't see me for a month, as usual I need to inspect the house and your rooms I can do this tomorrow as I believe you have school to go to." after he had finished he looked around. "any questions?"

"how old are you?" Kameko asked him.

"18." He replied, they had the right to ask as many questions as they want to and he has the right to not answer them, a very diplomatic relationship. "anything else?" he looked around. They all seemed to be studying him but none of them were asking anything. "Ok, would one of you mind showing me to my room?"

"Sure." Laito volunteered and walked out Yuki followed as did Kameko following him.

When the shut Ayame started talking "What do you think Rei?" she simply shrugged her shoulders. Ayame looked at the other two in the room neither seemed that interested in talking she puffed out air "you guys are no fun." and she left to go to her room.

 **A/N:**

 **Hmmmmmmmmm... I like the ideas in this chapter I want to expand on this.**

 **Yes it is heavily influenced by the tv series supernatural but it's not a crossover because I just took elements from the series and will continue to take elements from it but Sam and Dean probably won't turn up.**


End file.
